Vehicle lighting devices have been produced that combine light sources of different types. In some examples, the purpose of the combination is purely ornamental or decorative. In other examples, the combination serves to provide light in two different spectra, such as visible and infrared or in two different visible spectrum colors. In yet other examples, light sources of different types are combined to provide energy efficiency.
Generally, auxiliary vehicle lights are designed to producing either a narrow (pencil) long-range beam or a spread-beam (driving) pattern. Some lights can be configured for either pattern, but not both at the same time. Still others are designed for use in foggy situations, providing a wide, bar-shaped beam of light with a sharp cutoff at the top to reduce the glareback from fog or falling snow, and are generally aimed and mounted low.